


crash the chao's sanguine coronation

by hackercatz (tsunbrownie)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, I hope at least, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lovecraftian, M/M, Murder, Mystery, akechis saw sword at it again, akiras a bit of a slut he cant help himself, full feral goro, futaba carries the literal necronomicon, hes got full onset insanity. someone cast psychoanalysis on this poor boy, no sanity points allowed zone, or; coc au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: Kurusu Akira, the leader of the supernatural investigator group the Phantoms, has some creepy & horrible events over the time. That is why when his navigator comes back with the crumb that the emperor of the Northern Kingdom is dabbling in some dark arts, he volunteers to go undercover as the only heir's personal bed warmer—okay, a bit more enthusiastically than usual because the Crown Prince was really,really, cute.He should have learned that nothing was how it seemed in this universe.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	crash the chao's sanguine coronation

**Author's Note:**

> title altered from that one cytus song... kinda. well the red coronation is really hot 
> 
> this is the coc [call of cthulhu] au: aka i borrow Some concept from that universe and shove my loving nerds there to watch them Burn so you dont need any knowledge of lovecraftian lore to read this (god knows how much i remember. i need to reread the actual stories instead of bsing it w/ my keeper guidebook tbh) 
> 
> the plot is... something i wanted 2 write as a scenario dedicated to shuake but like? i lost 12 pages of writing because postype is being a bitch so im writing it out as a fic. sorry goro 
> 
> dedicated to: my many mutuals who put up w/ me screaming coc all the time & atlus kor and atlus usa for releasing the game like 4 months too late and forbidding me from rping akeshukasu
> 
> also this updates whenever i do coc, which is Often but like no promises

Akira Kurusu, the investigator of the impossible as the leader of the supernatural phenomenons group 'the Phantoms', has been having a _blast_ of a week lately with his new assignment of his.

Between his usual jobs of crawling in catacombs, crashing human sacrifices rituals and sending away otherworldly beings back to their own planets, _infiltrating_ the most prestigious castle in the entire _country_ as the prince's personal bed-warmer has been like being on his frankly well-deserved vacation.

Every single part of this mission has been a dream come true to him—eating at a round table with buffets prepared for him to eat, sleeping in fluffy blankets and comfortable mattresses, being inside near a fireplace when the winter storm rages outside the castle walls. After years of being an investigator, he is so used to cold floors and leaking roofs that all this feels like a delirium in a mental hospital, and not _real_.

Despite everything, if he has to choose the best part about this mission, he would choose being a concubine of Prince Goro, the prettiest and easily the _stupidest_ person Akira ever had the pleasure to encounter. The only heir of the Emperor has been known for being kept isolated in the castle due to his anemic constitution, only showing his face at yearly bouquets celebrating his birthday, and perhaps it is due to those circumstances why Goro is so loosely joyful always, lips always curled up to a drowsy smile—the sight reminding the phrase smiling like an idiot, quite literally. Despite owning him, Goro never touches the raven inappropriately, only smiling gently as he plays with Akira's untamed curls and tells him how soft it is with a drowsy voice. He wonders this is what it feels to be Mona under Ann's skillful ministrations, because Akira feels like purring as he rubs his cheeks against the soft gloves whenever the prince lets him take place on his lap. Personally, Akira thinks this is because the brunette doesn't even _know_ what a concubine is.

_God, I hope he doesn't end up being a creature from outer space or a tentacle monster in disguise_ , Akira hopes desperately. _I really hope I can teach him what that means later on, before I have to take my leave.._.

Akira can practically hear Futaba's voice in the back of his head telling him to stop being so disgusting, so he chuckles and walks out of the storage closet, carefully shoving the equipment he's used to contact Makoto back in his pockets. On his way, he runs into a servant—a mousy girl in a ponytail who pushes a fancy piece of paper into his hands and runs off. It's a tiny postcard that reads, _Akira-kun, could you come to my room at the nearest convenience? I wish to speak to you in private, GS_.

So he does, his silky cape dragging behind him as he reaches for the highest-security room, the room harboring the to-be Emperor. In merely a week this would be the chamber of the man who rules the endless mountains and seas, and Akira feels a twinge of discomfort at the thought—even chaste and pure Goro, tainted by politics, would turn into hardened fossil within a few years.

"Hello?" Akira cautiously questions against the door, and when he gets no reply, twists the knob and enters the room with padded footsteps.

The room is dim, with only the candlelight lit in points of the room it's impossible to instantly take in the whole surroundings. Akira, steps in closer with caution—strange, Goro likes his room bright and his chandeliers twinkling like fairies—fully on his guard, his third eye informing him of an impending danger.

It doesn't help as someone lunges from the _ceiling_ and pins him harshly to the ground, cold steel pressed against his throat. The edges are jagged like a saw, and Akira doesn't doubt that a single flick of his assaulter's wrist could end his life instantly.

"You surely took your time," his attacker drawls haughtily, the edges of his sentence rising to a pleased rumble. "I thought I would have to sit in the dark longer."

Akira is about to formulate a question or a plan to strike back but something about the voice seems particularly familiar, and the rock at the bottom of the stomach makes itself known. Maybe this is a misunderstanding, the raven breathes out with faux calmness, his experiences of getting out of even worse situations winning over as they stay in the position longer. "Goro, can we talk without the knife?"

Instead of a reply, Goro digs the blade deeper into Akira's skin, just deep enough to draw blood. The brunette's voice is so uncharacteristically toxic as he arrogantly provokes, "it's _Prince Akechi_ to you, insolent little whore, and I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want, and you're going to help me because or else you're going to slit your stomach open."

Akira swallows uncomfortably. Between the language and the fact that Goro— _Akechi_ expertly handles the knife, he can't think that is anything good. "Help you with _what_?"

"Are you stupid or something? You still haven't figured everything out even though I've given you a whole _week_ to figure out for yourself?" Akechi's glare intensifies, his gloves—worn-in leather black now compared to his usual regal white—playing with the edges of his dagger. Then his face turns merciless as he illustrates, "assassinating my jackass of a father, obviously."

Akechi's eyes gleam threateningly in the candlelight, the pupils of an obviously demented and raving lunatic, and Akira sighs in exasperation. He should have known his mission wouldn't be just flower petals and bubble baths, but...

_Not a tentacle monster or an otherworldly creature. Just insane. Got it_.

_Got it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hn this chapter is an intro, and thus isnt supposed to make much sense. hopefully it will start to make sense after the next two which are... background info. 
> 
> "what is coc" if you ever figure it out please tell me too bec i don't still Know aftering KPing 50 times

**Author's Note:**

> im at @tsunbrownie @ twitter, always dying if u ever wanna talk 2 me


End file.
